Rustyrose
Rustyrose is a member one of the Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. He is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Rustyrose has light-colored hair in a pompadour style, similar to Sugarboy. He wears designer glasses and a dark jacket with a flipped up collar, complete with fur trimming. He wears a shirt underneath the jacket that matches its color, with a belt around his stomach area. He wears long black pants. Finally, he sports white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. Personality Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose seems to be completely emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he speaks in a romantic and beautifying manner, referring to the battlefield of Tenrou Island as an "Eden" and calling Grimoire Heart members "Demons" and Fairy Tail members "Fairies". He also performs hand motions while he speaks. He also thinks of weak people as trash and thinks that people without magic shouldn't survive. S-Class Trial Arc Rustyrose is first seen on an airship in which is located somewhere above Tenrou Island. We later hear him agree to take part in the battle against Fairy Tail's best mages which are on the island. As the airship nears the island, Rustyrose tells his guild members to get ready for battle. He then looks on as Makarov intercepts the airship at the bay in front of Tenrou Island. Caprico then stores Rustyrose and all the other members of Grimoire Heart away and proceeds to fly over the island, releasing all the members in the form of bubbles. As Rustyrose lands, he mentions that the Fairy Tail members are doomed. He later confronts Elfman and Evergreen, who comment on his erratic behavior, calling him an idiot. He begins the battle by summoning his Guardian Saint Beast, Belcusas the Thunderclap, an enormous heavily-armored creature. The creature begins attacking the pair, and proves a formidable opponent with its massive physical strength and durability. Elfman tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose, but she says that she can't because he is wearing glasses, causing them to bicker with each other. Rustyrose comments on how they love each other, prompting them to retort that they aren't in love. As Belcusas continues fighting Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose, thinking that the weak point of summoners is that they themselves are physically weak. Rustyrose then surprises her when he transforms his arm into a machine-like claw and cuts her down. Elfman, distracted, is then also knocked to the ground by Belcusas, where he ponders aloud what type of magic Rustyrose uses. Rustyrose replies that teaching such magic to trash would be useless and talks about how Lost Magic has negative side effects. He then uses magic to produce an image of Zeref in the air, saying that once Grimoire Heart has acquired Zeref and made him king, he can live in the ultimate magic world, a world where non-magic users are nonexistent. Magic and Abilities Master Magician: Rustyrose possesses high levelled magical abilities. He used unnamed forms of magic against Elfman and Evergreen. He defeated them easily. Rustyrose can call forth a very unique kind of beast called a Guardian Saint: Belcusas the Thunder Clap. Evergreen said his magic like Lucy's Celestial Spirit magic. But it may be different magic. He also transform his arm into a strange claw-shaped weapon, which is said to cut through everything. It can be transformation magic or Take Over like ability. He also uses Image Magic. Major Battles *VS [[Elfman|'Elfman']] and [[Evergreen|'Evergreen']]=WON (opponents knocked on the ground) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart